Emilie Agreste
is the wife of Gabriel Agreste and the mother of Adrien Agreste. Currently, she is in Gabriel's repository, where she is being kept in a glass coffin. Appearance Physical appearance Emilie is a fair-skinned woman with blond hair which she keeps in a side ponytail and green eyes. She also has thin lips, a small nose, a pointy chin, thin eyebrows, and upturned eyes. Civilian attire Emilie wears a black blouse with a light pink jacket worn over it. On the coat, a brooch shaped like a flower with five petals with a pearl in the center can be seen. As seen in concept art, she also wears light pink business pants and black high heel shoes. However, as a teenager, from what is shown on Adrien's desktop computer, she wore an ocean blue dress. Personality Not much is known about Emilie, except she is stated to be a kindhearted and loving mother and wife. According to Gabriel, she was stubborn and headstrong when it came to other people's safety, similarly to Adrien. Gabriel also says that, like Adrien, she was "overly dramatic." Family Sightings Episodes Trivia * Thomas Astruc revealed her existence by releasing an image of her hugging Adrien as a sneak peek with the caption, "Where is she?"https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/663056219809140736 *There is a portrait of her in Gabriel's atelier in the Agreste mansion. ** The portrait resembles Gustav Klimt's Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I, commonly known as The Woman in Gold or The Lady in Gold. ** Behind the painting, there is a secret safe, in which Gabriel keeps the Peacock Miraculous and a booklet that reads "TIBET" in big green letters in front of a picture of her. ** "The Collector" reveals that the painting has hidden buttons that open the secret entrance to Hawk Moth's lair. * The image of her used as Adrien's computer background is actually a real-life photo of voice actress Tara Strong, with the top changed from magenta to blue and Emilie's face edited over Tara's face.http://i.imgur.com/paa82UK.jpg ** The writers admitted at an event that they modeled Emilie's design on Tara, whom they favor because of her work.Twitter account Miraculous_US recording information from an event with the writers on May 17, 2017. ** At Tara Strong's 2016 Q&A panel at Indy Popcon, a fan asked her if she was aware of the photo resembling her. Though she agreed there were definite similarities, she had no knowledge of it until then. http://wintermoth.tumblr.com/post/146114752777/https://youtu.be/s87-aKjREDs?t=148 * A picture of her is inside of the Butterfly Miraculous. * "A Christmas Special" reveals that she disappeared some time in the last year, as it is Adrien's first Christmas without her. * A future episode will track the relationship between Emilie and Gabriel.https://twitter.com/Miraculous_US/status/864931684566712320 More information from the event May 17, 2017. * "Gorizilla" reveals that Emilie was the leading actress in the film Solitude. Because of the emotional attachment that Gabriel has to the film due to her role in it, he forbade his son from watching it, though he later changed his mind. * In "Party Crasher", Emilie has a collection of old records that Adrien keeps his room. de:Emilie Agreste es:Emilie Agreste ru:Эмили Агрест pl:Emilie Agreste fr:Emilie Agreste pt-br:Emilie Agreste Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Members of Agreste family Category:Minor Characters